Change My Ways
by IfweDieYoung
Summary: Sirius is a player, currently dating Marlene McKinnon and cheating on her with Lucy Young. Soon he becomes friends with his best friends crush, Lily Evans. As he falls in love with her as well he realizes his only chance with her is to change his ways.
1. Feisty

**A/N: My first Mauraders fic so please be nice! For the Hot Sauce, or not so much Challenge. I do not own any of the characaters or the Harry Potter series, they all belong to JK Rowling **

Sirius woke with a start in the Room of Requirement. He blinked looking around, blue, it was a blue room and the only thing in it was a king size bed. He looked in front of him a bare back, defiantly a girl, blonde hair. It was Lucy he recognized, the Ravenclaw girl he was hooking up with behind his girlfriend Marlene's back.

Sirius got out of bed and pulled on his boxers and pants. He picked up his shirt, robe, and tie and looked around. He pulled on his shoes before kissing Lucy on the cheek and running out of the room. He went into the nearest bathroom and put on the rest of his clothes glancing at himself in the mirror he realized his unruly dark brown hair was more unruly from… last night's events. He tried to smooth it down with no avail he decided to leave it.

Running upstairs he figured he was beating most students getting up but he knew Marlene was an early riser. When he entered the Gryffindor tower he tried to be quiet but as he looked into the Common Room he realized Marlene was sitting her back to him. She was only wearing a robe it appeared and it also looked as though she just got out of the shower.

He tried to sneak upstairs but he was interrupted by, "Stop." He inwardly groaned turning to face her back.

"Yes, dear?" He asked rubbing sleep out of his eyes.

"James said you were out, where were you?" He recognized her tone. Her previous boyfriend had cheated on her so she was very suspicious all the time.

"On a walk," he tried hoping it sounded reasonable.

She got up and walked over to him hands on her hips and looked up at him. "A walk?" She asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"You know slower than a run. I'm going to start running; I got three feet and gave up. Trying to get fit you know. Best start somewhere, why not walking more than usual?" He said and winced inwardly at his stupidity. "I'm really lazy and I'm not getting any skinnier you know," he said patting his adomen. He barely weighed 150 pounds sopping wet even though he was 6 feet tall. Remus, James, and Peter outweighed him and they always made fun of him for it. "Just trying to get fit." He repeated.

"Well, you're fit enough for me," she said tiptoeing to kiss him. "Ew, you smell like you haven't showered in days, that walk must've made you sweat a lot." She said. "Go take a shower," she said and smacked him on the bum.

"Yeah walk sweating shower, right, yeah," he said confused that she bought it. He went up to the boys' dormitory and went into the showers. He let cold water pour on him as he quickly showered and kicked himself in the rear mentally for letting himself get this close to being caught again.

When he came back down Marlene was, sadly, dressed. He kissed her again, "Much better," she said inhaling his scent.

"Hey, James wanted to talk to me about something this morning so I can't sit with you a breakfast, I'm really sorry," he said stroking her gym with his thumb.

"That's fine, some of my friends want to pour their heartbreak stories out to me," she rolled her eyes; she had confided in him that she hated dealing with other's problems.

"Sorry, sweathe-" he was cut off by James curling his hand around his bicep and pulling him along.

"It's really important," he said. "Sorry to cut your make out session short."

"We weren't even touching." Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Well you know you wanted to change that," James smirked as they swiftly walked to the Great Hall. Moony and Wormtail were already sitting Sirius noted as he and James sat across from them.

"You guys see that redhead down there," James made a gesture with his eyes towards the end of the table.

"She's cute," Remus said quietly it was getting close to the full moon so he was more quiet and skittish than usual.

"Exactly!" James exclaimed nodding. "We have History of Magic together so I keep patterning up with her for essays and we've been talking and I think I might have a shot."

"Well I don't want to alarm you, mate, but cute ginger is coming this way," Sirius said glancing at the girl as she came and sat next to Remus.

"James," she said curtly, nodding. "Are these your friends?"

"Yeah," he cleared his throat. "Sirius, Peter, and Remus," James said pointing to each in turn.

"Remus, like Remus and Romulus?" She asked and Remus nodded shyly.

"He's not a talker," James said quickly. "Are you ready for Hogsmeade tomorrow?"

"Yes, my friends and I are going to get some Butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks," she said.

"Boring," Sirius fake yawned.

"And what will you be doing?" She inquired challenging him with her eyes.

"Probably snogging my girlfriend," he said.

"Oh so someone finally lost enough of their brain cells to think it would be a good idea to go out with you?" She said putting her head in her hand and looking as though she was even remotely intrigued.

"I'll have you know I've had my way with more girls than you can count with those to pretty hands of yours," he said smirking and then winked at her.

"You pig!" She said and took her glass of orange juice dumping it on his head.

Sirius wiped the juice that dripped onto his face off laughing. "Feisty isn't she?"

James hit him hard on the back of the head, "Idiot, you probably just blew any shot I had with her."

"Relax, she thinks you're sweet, I'm a pig, Remus is mute, and she probably thinks Peter has some disorder because that entire time he looked like he was going to pee himself."

James rolled his eyes while Peter sat up. "I did not look like I was going to pee myself, I probably looked thoughtful."

"Whatever," Sirius said. "I'm going to see if I can get this out of my head before I start smelling like an orange garden." He said.

"I hope you still smell like oranges," James muttered before getting a sharp smack to the back of the head from Sirius.

Sirius walked down the corridor but suddenly everyone flooded out of the Great Hall to go to their classes. Sirius couldn't risk being late for Charms again so he entered the room still reeking of orange juice and his hair still damp.

"Mr. Black," the Professor said. "Why are you wet?"

"Unfortunate accident with a leaky pipe, Professor, tried to wash my hands, ended up washing my hair," he smiled.

"Right…" he said. "Mr. Crouch rise, you seemed to have learned your lesson about looking down girls' tops. Move to Sirius' seat in the back."

"But Professor," Sirius started.

"No buts Mr. Black accept your butt in that chair between Miss McKinnon and Miss Young." He said.

Sirius nodded solemnly and sat plopped down in the chair. _Any other seat_, he thought, _any other seat in the entire room except the one between my girlfriend and the girl I'm cheating on her with. _


	2. Dirty Little Secret

Charms went relatively without a hitch. Lucy was a little to flirty for just a friend but Sirius tried to play it down when Marlene overheard or saw anything. Afterwards he kissed Marlene goodbye as they parted ways for classes and pulled Lucy into a broom closet for a quick snog before potions.

The classes were slow all day but finally it was time for dinner and time to focus all his attention on Marlene. They were eating relatively quietly for once so Sirius figured he might as well do what he had planned. He had been lying to his parents about having this pureblood Slytherin girlfriend rather than a pureblood Gryffindor so they had sent him a family heirloom bracelet with green jewels on it so he had just 'accidentally' turned them scarlet and gold. He figured they must think he was serious about Marlene which wasn't entirely true but it wasn't like anyone else would be using the bracelet.

Sirius was never good with giving people gifts so he just sort of dropped it into her lap. She looked at him quizzically before opening and gasped, "Sirius, it's beautiful! Here help me put it on," she gave him her hand and the bracelet and he put it on carefully before kissing her wrist.

She giggled before looking up at him again. "But our six month anniversary isn't until tomorrow, why now?"

Sirius had completely forgotten the anniversary. "Because we're going to Hogsmeade tomorrow, and I didn't want you to accidentally loose it in the snow." He made up quickly.

"Good thinking," she nodded and admired it before putting her hand on the back of his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

He put his arm around her waist and scooted her a bit closer. Suddenly there was a loud bout of coughing and Sirius broke the kiss to look across the table. "Get yourself a girl, Moony, then you won't have to sit there like a bump on a log." He kissed Marlene again before going back to his food.

"Yeah well I'd only need one if I got one." He muttered stirring his potatoes.

"What?" Marlene asked looking over at him.

"Peter," Sirius said kicking Remus under the table. "Peter gets more than one girlfriend can't keep them straight, embarrasses himself all the time."

"Good, if you ever cheat on me Sirius Black." She warned.

"Never, dear," he said and kissed his temple but his eyes were trained on the back of Lucy across the Great Hall.


	3. A Day at Hogsmeade

Sirius walked hand in hand with Marlene through Hogsmeade, she was talking about something but Sirius was focusing more on how to ditch her and go snog Lucy. She led him into Honeyduke's and began ogling over candy wands. "Neat." He said. "I really have to take a slash, I'm going to go find the restroom okay?" He asked and kissed her on the cheek.

He made his way to the back of the shop were he found Lucy. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her in for a kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and tangled her fingers through his short black hair. Sirius felt a sharp jab to his back and he turned around. "I believe this is the asshole you were looking for," Lily said.

Marlene nodded tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry, dear." He said but she smacked him and walked away. He turned back to Lucy who smacked him and went off in the other direction. He turned back to Lily, "Want a go; it seems all the rage,"

He braced himself for the smack but instead he got a knee to the groin. He doubled over in pain and some girl he'd never met before smacked him, "Who in the world are you?" He asked.

"Humph," she said and walked off.

"Who the Hell was that?" James asked and Sirius just groaned falling back on the floor. "What the Hell happened to you?"

"Lily, cheating, caught, ow." He groaned holding his crotch. He rolled onto his back.

"She kneed you?" James tried to understand.

Sirius nodded. "The other two smacked me, then she kneed me, and then some other girl gave me a good smack. I'm more concerned about the kneeing than anything else though." He said standing up.

"It hurts so much," he whined.

"Well I hope it doesn't hurt your dog parts," James muttered.

"What?" Sirius asked finally letting go of his crotch.

James pulled down to the cellar. "Dumbledore scheduled this trip so we could all get into the shrieking shack; it's the first day of the cycle."

"Wait so we were supposed to bring our stuff?" Sirius asked. They always brought blankets and food so they could hold fort while Remus transformed.

"Yes, idiot, but you were too focused on your girls to remember." James said. "Just go back up and get your stuff." He said pointing down the passage.

"What do I have this time?" He asked regarding the food.

"Drinks. Dumbledore just said that if you go to the kitchens they'll give you everything, make sure you can hide it somehow though." James told him.

Sirius nodded and ran down the passage. He snuck back up to the Gryffindor Common Room and got out his duffle bag, he stuffed in a blanket and pillow before going back down to the kitchens. One of the house elves gave him a container filled with juice and another with water. He put them both safely in his bag and went back to Hogsmeade.

He went to the Three Broomsticks for a Butterbeer to help the wait before all the students left. When he turned around to sit he realized all of the tables were full, there was one two seater that only had a girl in it. He didn't pay much mind and walked over sitting across from her. He dropped his duffle on the floor loudly to get her attention that he was sitting.

"Sirius?" Lily asked looking up at him from her book.

"Only table available, doll face, don't flatter yourself." He said sipping his Butterbeer.

"Wasn't going to but be warned, I'm not afraid to knee you again, Sirius Black."

Sirius opened his mouth to make a smart remark but he thought for a second. "I didn't tell you my last name." He grinned.

She shifted uncomfortably, looked down at her book, and played with her hair. "I like to do research on people I meet. Know that they're not criminals, or soon to be."

"Sure thing, sweetheart," he smiled and poked her. "You think you might have feelings for me."

"I do not." She said looking at him shocked.

"But you know you might," he said poking her again.

She got up slamming her book closed. "I have nothing further to add to the conversation." She said quickly before picking up the book and walking out of the pub. On the way out she saw James and stopped him. "Don't ever let Sirius and I meet again, I might fall in love with him." She said walking away.


	4. Stories from the Shack

**A/N: The lack of Lily in this is to make up for the swarm of Lily in these last few chapters. Plus I've always wondered what they did in the Shrieking Shack. **

Sirius woke up sore and looked around. The Shrieking Shack had defiantly seen better times because there were claw marks all over the walls and most of the furniture had been knocked over. He sat up rubbing his head trying to remember what had happened. He remembered that Remus had really roughed him and James up last night while Peter kept trying to bite Remus' haunches.

He looked around and realized he was the only one awake so he took a swig of the juice and got a package of crackers. He ate quietly and went into the semi functional bathroom and took a sort of shower He inspected the scrapes and scratches on him, nothing to bad most were dried over with blood. He got dressed and went back out to find Peter awake. "Shower's open," Sirius whispered going to right the armchair so he could sit in it.

James was the next to wake sitting up quickly before realizing his mistake and groaning. "What happened last night?" He said trying to find his glasses. He got them on and looked over at Sirius before laughing. "You've seen better days, my friend."

Sirius smoothed his hair down and then realized he meant the scratches on his face. "Lots of banging around and lots of scratches don't know how man you have mate, but you might want to check for any that are still bleeding." He pointed at the wall were to holes resided. "That was when you tried to charge him and hit the wall instead."

"That explains the killer headache." He said rubbing his temples. "Madame Pomfery is defiantly going to earn her wages today." He said standing.

"Peter got into the shower about ten minutes ago, should be opening up soon."

"Not going to bother until after the cycle." He said going into the other room to get dressed.

Remus stirred in his sleep and then his eyes snapped opened. "Morning, sunshine," Sirius said.

"What happened?" Remus asked looking at Sirius.

"Lots of fighting, you weren't very calm. We pretty much ransacked the place." He said looking around. "It's defiantly seen nicer days."

Remus nodded in agreement taking a long draw from the water bottle before opening a granola bar and taking a bite out of it. Peter walked out in fresh school robes his hair dripping from the shower he had taken followed by James who looked the nicest of the four. "I'm going to take a shower," Remus announced before leaving the room.

"So Peter can go out to stop the Willow and then we all head to the infirmary?" James asked and Sirius and Peter both nodded.

"I'm sorry my Animagus just had to be a rat." Peter said running his hand through his hair.

"It's okay; at least you can hide when Moony gets into one of his moods." Sirius rolled his eyes and looked at the food. "I don't think we'll need more drinks but the food is mostly gone." He said putting the bottles up on a shelf. "So we'll have to remember that tomorrow."

Remus came out quietly. "You guys know you can just leave me in here, right?"

"Of course but where would we get our near death experiences then?" Sirius smiled putting his arm around his friend's shoulders. "Don't fret, friend, we come in here because we like you."

"Thanks," he smiled shyly and they watched as Peter shrunk down and the peeked out of his clothes before running down the tunnel. James picked up his clothes and they all followed him out unto the grounds. Peter hid in the middle of the guys and put on his clothes before they headed up to the Castle and then the infirmary.

They all sat on different beds waiting for Madame Pomfery. "Boys, boys, boys," she sighed coming out with several bottles. "You're all going to be the death of one another."

She sighed sitting the bottles on a levitating tray and looked at them. "Shirts off, all of you, and the ones that need it pants off as well but keep your knickers on I don't want to see anything unless I need to."

The boys stood up taking off their robes and then unbuttoned their shirts. Remus shyly slid off his pants to reveal a gash that ran the length of his calf. "Got me, James," he smiled.

Madame Pomfery tended to each of the boys in turn before releasing them. She almost made Remus stay for a bit to make sure his gash healed but he insisted classes were too important, mainly because confined spaces like the hospital bed with curtains around it made him nervous. Remus stopped the three of them, "If any of you get hurt like I did just leave, I don't want to risk killing the three of you."

"It's just talk, Moony; we're not actually going to kill each other." Peter said.

"I know, but… know your limits." He said before they parted for their classes. Sirius walked to his Charms before realizing how much more horrible will be.

"Let's just hope for no more physical injuries." He muttered entering the classroom.


	5. A Night to Remember

Sirius went to the library after dinner to get a book for Charms. He saw Lilly standing on a stool trying to reach a book. He put his arm around her and got it down skimming through it. "Hey!" Lily said hopping down from her stool.

Sirius pretended not to notice her as he skimmed the text not really paying attention.

"Don't make me knee you again." She warned pulling her leg back.

"Hold on, miss," he said holding the book up above his head. "Admit that you like me and I'll give you the book."

"I don't." She said looking down at her feet.

"Liar," he smiled tapping her on the top of the head with the book.

She looked up at him. "Fine," she sighed. "But you're going to cheat on me anyway, that or try to take off my panties."

"I won't cheat on you and I won't try to take off your… panties." He said amused at her choice of words.

"Prove it." She said crossing her arms across her chest.

"I don't know how to prove I won't cheat on you but I could take you on a date to show I don't just want to get in you pants." He said.

"Fine but you keep your filthy hands and lips to yourself." She said. "If you can do that for one night I might consider a second date."

"We could sneak out to the Three Broomsticks tonight," he offered.

"Okay," she smiled slightly and gave him a quick hug to steal the book back before running off.

That night Lily got ready for her date putting on a pretty pale rose dress, Sirius took a shower but past that didn't put much effort into it. They met in the Common Room and Sirius but James' invisibility cloak around them.

As they snuck out to the pub he made sure he knew to end the date before dark so he could get to the last night of the full moon. He would have to get Lily back into the castle somehow without her seeing him go into the Willow.

"Two Butterbeers please," he told the waitress before turning to Lily. Her hands were on the table so he kept his on his lap to make sure he didn't touch her. "Do you like your Charms?" He asked.

"Yes I've never seen two people able to flip someone off at the same time," she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, Professor, sort of goofed up when he put me there," he said. "I'm just hoping Barty will get caught trying to put his hands up a girl's skirt so we can trade places again."

She giggled softly and the conversation went on and on. Eventually they had both had three mugs of Butterbeer each and they were very happy. He paid for the drinks and walked outside with her. He turned to say something but instead was greeted by her lips. She wrapped her arms tightly around his neck pulling him down. He kept his hands glued to his sides. She moved her leg up over his hip and he dug his fingers into thighs. She let go of him and took her leg back removing herself completely from him. "Good you passed the test,"

"What test?" He asked removing his hands from his legs.

"The not touching test," she paused. "Isn't the moon pretty?" She marveled.

"Yeah the moon's- shit." He said and started running. She followed after him and they arrived quickly to the castle. "Lily get inside,"

"Why?" She asked.

"Get. Inside." He repeated enunciating. She nodded and went off somewhere and he ran towards the Willow. As he slide down the tunnel he waited til he hit the bottom to transform.

The fight was heavy, Remus seemed slightly calmer but he and James were still going at it strong. Sirius joined in biting Remus' leg harshly causing him to fall over. James stood over trying to keep him down as he held his hurt leg whimpering.

Sirius heard a noise coming from the tunnels and turned around. Lily shot out and his eyes grew wide with panic. He transformed not caring that he was stark naked and grabbed the water bottle. He shoved her into the bathroom and handed her the bottle. "What the?" She asked.

"Keep the door locked, don't come out until you here Remus' voice," he commanded her and shut the door. When he heard the click of the lock he transformed again and resumed the fight. It was going to be a long, long night.


	6. The Morning After

Sirius awoke in the morning with the taste of blood still in his mouth. He spat on the floor and then reached for the water bottle to get a bit of liquid to rinse his mouth. He then remembered Lily had the water bottle in the bathroom. He sat up and looked around, not to much had been damaged just some chairs knocked over.

James and Peter woke at almost the exact same moment and looked around. "Not too shabby," James said putting his glasses on.

"Why does it feel like there's something important I'm forgetting?" Peter asked.

"Probably because Lily is possibly asleep locked up in the bathroom with our water bottle," I said. "We were… talking last night and she must've followed me out. To be safe I told her not to come out unless she heard Remus' voice."

James shook Remus urgently and he woke with a start. "Ow," he winced holding his leg.

"You don't taste good either, mate," Sirius said rubbing his tongue with his hand. "Shout something, Remus. Lily's not supposed to wake up unless you say something."

"Wait, Lilly's here? What the hell happened last night?" He asked.

"Long story, clothes on everyone, we're going to pretend it was all her dream okay?" Sirius said and they all got up dressing and smoothing their hair. Remus pulled his shirt cuffs down to cover the scars on his hands.

James and Sirius each put an arm around his waist helping him to the bathroom while Peter had gone to open the Willow carrying his clothes in his mouth. "Lily, wake up, dear." He said knocking.

They heard a soft yawn and the door opened. A disgruntled Lily looked at them. "Come on, dear." James urged removing himself from Remus to aide Lily in getting up the tunnel.

A lot of struggling later they ended up in the infirmary. Sirius let Remus fall to a bed while James eased Lily down gently. "Oh goodness," Madame Pomfery said as she came in. She got a bottle of something and had Lily drink from it causing her to fall back on the bed. "We've got fifteen minutes boys, you know what to do, clothing off."

She tended to Sirius, Peter, and James first giving Sirius something to rinse out the taste of blood with. While she dealt with Remus she looked at him with questioning eyes. "Do you want her to know?"

Remus thought about it wincing as she rubbed an ointment on his leg. "I guess it's okay," he said quietly watching her work. The three boys put their clothes back on just as Lily came to and Madame Pomfery said she would leave them alone to tell her.

"What happened?" She asked blinking up at the four of them.

"Well," Sirius started and looked to Remus.

"I'm a… a…"

"Bloody Hell, spit it out." She said sitting up.

"Werewolf." He said quickly. "You walked in on my transformation. The rest of them our Animagi they help me through the night."

Lily digested this thoughtfully. "But you guys were at each other's throats."

"Keeping each other alive," James said simply.

All of the sudden she grabbed Sirius and pulled him into a kiss. Sirius kept his hands tightly clenched by his sides. She carefully moved a hand to her hip before breaking the kiss. She looked at Remus. "You're all idiots." She said simply.


	7. Epilouge

Lily and Sirius sat nuzzling in the hallway. She had let the touch rule be broken after a few weeks and eventually she'd begun to think she might be in love with Sirius. The nuzzling soon turned into kissing which even sooner was interrupted. "Honestly, Sirius, if you forget again." James warned.

He looked up, his hands still on Lily's hips. "Not forgetting, just taking a break with my favourite girl in the world." He nipped at her earlobe and she giggled.

"Oh, James," Lily said remembering something she had said a few weeks ago. She wiggled away from Sirius to face James. "Remember what I said outside the Three Broomsticks?"

James looked confused for a moment and slight recognition crossed his face. "I told you to never let me run into Sirius Black again because if I ever saw him again I would fall in love with him. Thank you for letting me see him again." She stood up and gave him and Remus who had approached quietly a hug and kissed them each lightly on the cheek. Sirius pulled her into his lap inducing a shriek.

"Keep that up and I might get jealous." He winked and kissed her softly.

She ran her fingers through his hair thinking, "The first girl to make Sirius Black jealous, I think I'd like that title." She said returning the wink before kissing him with more passion than he had kissed her.


End file.
